


Hiding From the Storm

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Brothers, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Georgie's afraid of storms, so one night runs into his brother's room to share a bed. Bill can't help but feel his little brother's body, turned on by his petite cuteness.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Georgie Denbrough
Kudos: 22





	Hiding From the Storm

The town of Derry was small and quiet despite its spotty history and missing people's reports coming in every now and again. But for the most part it was a safe place to live, save for the odd youth terribly raised to believe they could only be violent sociopaths to those they didn't agree with. But this story isn't about them. And it doesn't involve some horrific clown demon out to eat children. No, as far as this tale between brothers is concerned, he never existed.

Georgie Denbrough never went out in the rain though for some reason feared storms. He passed age nine and was now a perky young twelve-year-old full of smiles that warmed people's hearts. Especially that of his fifteen-year-old brother, Bill.

The only time that smile faded was when a storm rolled around, with the young boy squeaking like a little mouse and burying himself into his big brother's chest. Hugging him close, Bill would play with Georgie's hair and whisper promises to keep him safe until it was over. Often on those nights they would sleep in the same bed curled into each other for warmth and safety from the roaring thunder and powerful torrent of rain. By morning the sheets would be a mess and two teenage boys would be sprawled out across the bed in a tangle of limbs. Once Bill even woke up halfway off the bed while Georgie slept in the middle under all the covers, a smile on his petite face.

But waking up with a sore back was worth it to see Georgie happy and safe.

Except lately Bill had taken to doing something that he couldn't control, something that made him feel so dirty he had to shower as soon as it happened. In the mornings when his brother was sound asleep, he would sneak in and caress his cheek before leaning down and stealing a small kiss from the cute boy. Tasting the sweetness on his thin lips as he gently kissed them, playing with Georgie's soft hair lovingly.

But that was not the full extent of things for Bill. The last three times he and Georgie shared a bed he would wake up with both arms wrapped around his little brother and a raging erection in his pyjama pants. Inside his boxers would be large stains of dried cum, or even a fresh load from grinding into Georgie all night. He would quickly clean up the mess and shower it off, making sure that there was no cum left on his brother either. If the twelve-year-old ever found cum on him then surely their parents would be asked, and with a load that big all signs would point to the boy who just slept with Georgie.

So when another storm rolled around, Bill hoped that by now the boy was old enough to take care of himself during a storm. A powerful torrent of rain and wind attacked the windows to make them rattle without any signs of ending, rammed against the front and back door in its effort to break inside and moreover scared Georgie Denbrough half to death. When the first bright bolt of lightning flashed in the rolling dark clouds followed by a booming clap of thunder, a loud scream ran through the house that may have been louder than the thunder itself. So loud that Bill dropped his Sega Genesis controller and covered his ears, hearing the screams growing louder almost drowning out the pitter-patter of tiny footsteps approaching his door.

"AAAAAAAH!" Georgie raced into his big brother's bedroom screaming his lungs out, diving onto the bed as fast as he could. The boy crawled under the blankets before Bill could even get up from his place on the floor. A large lump formed where Georgie shook and hid, drawing Billy's eyes over. "Hide me, Billy!"

Bill set sighed, rolling his eyes and getting to his feet, unwilling to leave his level on Sonic the Hedgehog but knew he had to play with the younger boy.

"I-I-It's just s-sounds, G-Georgie!" He stuttered, though not due to his natural stutter. That had been lost last year thanks to private speech therapy. Rather, this was brought on by the cold. So engrossed in his video game that he hadn't noticed just how cold he was. The whole bedroom was chilly, as expected in a storm like that. So now Bill was happy to crawl under the blankets with his cute little brother. When Bill lifted the cover he was taken aback for a moment by just how adorable Georgie was. His large brown eyes wide open and full of fear, thin pink lips puckered into a puppy dog frown. A tiny hand shot out and grabbed Bill, dragging him into the warmth of the blankets.

Allowing himself to be pulled in, the older boy crawled beside his little brother.

"It's really loud, Billy! Dad says it's going to last all weekend. Can I sleep with you?" Georgie asked in the most innocent voice, with so much boyish charm that Bill blushed.

That was the last thing Bill wanted to hear: His little brother's innocent begs for protection. Especially a beg for a whole weekend of sharing the same bed. He was going to go through so many pyjamas after this weekend, shooting loads through the fabric after two or so nights of grinding against Georgie's petite body.

If it didn't stop, then he was sure that someone was going to work out that something was going on.

"Are you sure you don't, um, want to sleep in your own bed? It's way comfier than mine; you're too big to share now!" Billy attempted an excuse, only receiving a boyish glare.

"I am not too big! We're on your bed," Georgie said defensively, taking revenge by beginning to tickle the older boy's chest.

Quickly the Denbrough brothers were wrestling under the covers, a tangle of limbs reaching everywhere and brushing against every inch of skin. Each of them trying to pin the other down, struggling to beat the other into submission. Georgie squirmed free of Bill's stronger grip with ease, trying to lay atop his big brother hoping it would keep him down. A giggling Bill would easily shrug the small boy off and wrap his arms around Georgie, his hands beginning to run over every inch of the boy to torment him with tickles. Though Georgie attempted to fend off Bill with a pillow and some weak shoves, he was no match for the older boy's hands and was trapped underneath giggling as loudly as he had screamed over the rain.

Bill's hands were traitorous as every now and then they would win his mental battle and start feeling up Georgie by making his pyjama top ride up to sneak a feel of his brother's bare skin. Every so often he could feel Georgie's little cock press against his leg as they jostled around beneath his blankets. He would rub the boy's thighs, massaging with both thumbs making the cute twelve-year-old shudder and squeal, getting a second wind as he resumed wrestling around.

Eventually their father called down for the boys to shut up, making the brothers giggle and snuggle close under Bill's blankets. The older boy tickling his little brother's chest, who covered his mouth to hold back his giggles. In the position they were in with Georgie's back to Bill, he was acting like the little spoon. Totally unaware of the hard cock against the small of his back.

Wrapping his arms tightly around Georgie, Bill grinded ever so softly hoping his brother wouldn't notice it. His wish was granted when finally Georgie let out a soft yawn and stretched out like a sleepy kitten. Pushing back into his big brother, he got comfortable and gently eased his eyes shut.

Bill rubbed his chest with one hand, reaching for his lamp with the other. A moment later the room was shut into complete darkness, with only the bright flashes of lightning outside to illuminate the large bedroom. After every clap of thunder Gerogie would snuggle in closer, forcing Bill to groan as his cock was teased. Eventually they both fell asleep, though it was rather restless. It was a loud storm, one powerful enough to knock over trees and powerlines. Some said it almost tore Derry apart, but the damage wasn't bad enough to kill the town like that. When particularly loud booms ripped through the sky, Georgie would wake up with a scream and hide in his big brother's chest. Sometimes Bill would wake up too, instantly trying to calm his frightened brother. Other times he would sleep through it.

However, close to midnight after soothing Georgie back to sleep Bill couldn't close his eyes. Instead he stared at the boy's face. Admiring every detail of Georgie's petite face, his cute button nose and neat light brown hair, his thin pink lips curled into a small smile and finally his rosy cheeks. Without even thinking Bill leaned over and kissed Georgie's cheek, with his hard cock pressing into the boy's young ass.

"Billy?" Georgie said sheepishly, his voice slightly groggy. "Did you just kiss me?"

Bill's heart skipped a beat. Their eyes locked together, two pairs of brown eyes staring deep into one and other in a moment of total silence. Billy's voice failed him, only strained gasps escaping his lips as he struggled to think of some lie. He felt Georgie's ass moving around, obviously now realising what was against him.

"I- uh-" Bill stuttered, "No!"

"Oh… you could if you wanted to…" The young boy blushed, rolling over to face Bill. "I love you, and mommy loves daddy. They kiss,"

Stuttering further, Bill blushed slightly. "No-Not the same kind of k-kissing, G-Georgie…"

With a boyish giggle, Georgie leaned in and kissed Bill on the cheek. He had gotten a bit of a cheeky side, no longer only listening to what his brother said. In fact, he would often sneak into Bill's room when the Losers Club was over to hang out with the big kids. "So I'll kiss your cheek! Not the same kind of kissing!"

While Bill wanted to argue with every fibre of his being, nothing could stop him from pulling Georgie closer and kissing the boy on the lips. It was a soft kiss but enough to melt the brothers, with Georgie subconsciously parting his lips and allowing Billy's tongue to push inside his mouth. He explored around inside of Georgie for a while as the younger boy's hands lazily played with his chest not quite sure what to do. Billy's hands massaged the boy's back as their kiss deepend, french kissing like lost lovers but with no skill. When Georgie's teeth scraped against his tongue, the older boy broke the kiss.

"W-W-Where did you learn that?" Bill nervously questioned, shocked that his little brother had allowed his tongue in.

Georgie blushed and revealed one of his secrets. "I-I saw you and your friends… when you practiced on each other…"

Gulping at the thought of his brother seeing that, Bill was ashamed that it made his cock harder if that was even possible. Knowing full well that Goerige could feel it up against his legs and throbbing made his cheeks redder, thankfully hidden by the darkness.

"Stanley looked really happy to kiss you…" Georgie giggled.

"Ge-Georgie! Don't say stuff like that…" Bill distracted the boy by peppering him with kisses and tickling his sides, avoiding his lips for now.

"But he looked so jealous when you were 'frenching Eddie'... his face looked like yours when I play with your big boy stuff…" Giggling and squirming as he tried to get away from the tickles, Goerige was caught off guard by another french kiss. Quickly accepting his big brother's tongue, he released a moan though it sounded more like a squeak.

Bill throbbed at the sound, unable to stop himself from grabbing Georgie's bum. Squeezing the cheeks as he brought Georgie in closer. His tongue worked its way down the boy's throat as they passionately made out, now feeling something very small but very hard poking just under his nuts. Bill gasped into the kiss realising Georgie had an erection.

Suddenly the younger boy broke the kiss. "C-can we try the other big boy thing? Wrestle naked?"

All of this felt like a dream to Bill, who stared at the boy's beaming face and could still see all of the innocence. This couldn't be a dream. It was too vivid, too real to be fake. Caressing Georgie's small butt and tracing up and down the middle, he felt the body shudder slightly and could have sworn Georgie's tiny dick twitched.

"Stanley and Ritchie, kept pinning you and Eddie…" Georgie teased, stilling squirming away between giggles.

"A-and you want me to pin you, Georgie?" Bill pulled Georgie back, grinding their thin cocks together. He could imagine it, his little brother's small body beneath him.

Georgie grinned. "Well if Stanley can…"

"We have to get naked first," Bill said as he finally released his brother then kicked off the heavy blankets.

The storm had subsided so the twelve-year-old had no issues in staring as Bill peeled up his shirt to reveal a smooth, undefined chest with pale pink nipples. Bill's body was pale and slim much like his own, making Georgie giggle. However, he went quiet upon seeing Bill start removing his pyjama pants. His big brother laid back on the bed and brought in his legs as he eased his pants off, showing off that he was wearing tighty whities. Georgie was awestruck watching those sliding down Bill's legs, too, admiring the older boy's now completely nude body. Bill's ass was smooth and round, making the boy's cocklet stand at attention. But it was Bill's length dick that drew his attention.

"Hey! It wasn't this big when you and Stanley compared!" Georgie pouted, as he looked at his brother's lengthy cock.

"That was last year, Georgie! They get bigger; yours will too when you grow up," Wrapping a hand around his five and three quarter inch cock, giving it a few light strokes to arouse his little brother. "I can't wrestle alone, Georgie."

Georgie giggled. "You do, like every night…"

Bill wondered how often the boy watched him as he rolled over and yanked down his brother's pants. Taking the boy by surprise by kissing the tiny bulge. He helped to strip Georgie naked slowly, kissing along the boy's smooth bare chest before their lips met for a passionate kiss. Now with Georgie naked beneath him, his hard three-inch cocklet pressing against his stomach, Bill's hands were able to roam everything on the cute boy. His length cock grinded as he lay atop Georgie, kissing his cute brother.

"Do you like my body, Billy?" Georgie questioned.

"Wh-who wouldn't?" Bill said between kisses, wanting badly to fuck Georgie. "You know I pinned you, s-so I can do what I want to you,"

Georgie grinned. "Like Stanley does stuff to you!"

"Uh… y-yeah…" Bill blushed, once again wondering how much Georgie had watched. Reaching under his pillow, Bill pulled out a small tube of KY Jelly he had stolen from the pharmacy. After pouring into his hand the teen applied the glob to his thin cock.

Watching in confusion, Georgie couldn't help but ask. "Why are you doing that?"

Bill finished rubbing it into his dick so started massaging the rest onto his brother's tiny butt. Pushing it into the virgin hole and making sure Georgie was slick for when he grabbed his dick and aimed it at the little hole. The brothers watched in awe as Bill gently pushed the head inside of Georgie. When the head got enveloped by the ring, Bill clamped his teeth around the boy's neck as he thrust move into him. Georgie winces in pain, now getting that jelly made things easier for the pain. He cried out into Billy's shoulder feeling his brother enter his ass, but took it like a champ.

"BILLY!" Georgie screamed into his brother's shoulder, as his brother's slicked up cock slid deep.

"Shhh, Georgie! Don't wake mom and dad," Bill moaned, bottoming out. His cock now buried balls deep. Taking a few moments to let the young boy adjust to having something inside him before pulling out a few inches and thrusting back inside. "O-oh my god you're tight!"

"W-Why, mommy and daddy can't see us playing?" Georgie questioned, louding moaning into his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah. It's our secret," Billy slowly thrust in and out of his brother's tightness, fucking him deeply with quiet moans of satisfaction. The hole wrapped around his cock milked him perfectly with each thrust, Bill grunting as his hard cock fucked Georgie. Georgie was so soft and tight, his ass flexing as he was fucked.

"Daddy would pin you though…" Georgie responded, not really understanding the concept of naked wrestling. Suddenly Bill snapped his hips, slamming a little hard. "Ow!"

Pulling back gently, the older boy quickly gave Georgie a sweet kiss. Their tongues played and battled for dominance, wrestling in an attempt to pin. All the while Georgie wrapped around Bill's shoulders and brought his brother in even closer while getting fucked deeply, pushing his little butt down each time the cock moved in and out of him. Struggling to stay quiet as the lengthy cock pumped in and out of him, the young boy's eyes rolled back in his skull when suddenly the thrusts became harder. Bill pulled out to the tip then long dicked his little brother. Slamming deeper and harder, driven crazy by the tightness getting to his head. When it hit a spot deep inside he would release a boyish gasp and squirm. Bill hugged him tighter while driving his almost six-inch dick harder into Georgie, pulling his soft ass back before thrusting back in an effort to breed his brother.

"Ngh! Ahhh, B-Billy! Ungh…!" Georgie gasped every time the cock slammed him. The boy releasing a few tears every so often as Bill's cock thrust a little deeper and harder then normal. "Mph! Wa-wait! R-Ritchie doesn't fuck Eddie this h-hard!"

"Sorry, I-I can't!"

Bill's body went with the motions, fucking harder as he got close to the edge. Close to pumping his little brother's tiny ass full of teenage cum. He smashed their lips together for a heated kiss that poured the lust and passion he felt for Georgie into his mouth while rabbit fucking him. Georgie's moans and small tongue exploring drove Bill to the point of no return. He grabbed the boy's ass and pulled him close with one final slam balls deep into the smooth young boy. Grinding his hips as rope after rope of hot, sticky cum flooded into his tight virgin rectum to the point that Georgie was almost leaking cum all over the sheets of Bill's bed.

Georgie cried out loudly into the crook of Bill's neck, clenching as the cum filled him up. The heat filling him made the boy shudder, his small dick twitching against Bill's chest. Sweat dripped down their naked bodies as the brothers made out lazily.

Playing with his brother's short light brown hair, Bill allowed his still hard cock to slip out.

"He-Hey Georgie… did you want to pin me, too?"

Eagerly, the younger boy nodded. Georgie's three-inch cock still hard as a rock and sticking upright even after Billy's dick left his butt. The older boy reached down and gripped it between his thumb and forefinger, lightly stroking his brother's annoyingly cute cocklet wondering if he would even feel it.

As he continued to stroke it however, the teen decided that while his little brother might not have the size of Eddie, Richie and Stanley; he wasn't doing this to feel pleasure. He was doing it to make Georgie feel even better and he was going to love seeing Georgie's reaction after he humped his big brother's ass. So Bill rolled over onto his hands and knees, pushing his round butt out and wiggling it as Georgie stared in awe.

"Come pin me, Ge-Georgie." He commanded in a soft, shaky voice.

Georgie blushed heavily. "A-Are you r-really wanting me to pin you, Billy?"

"Yes, I do. Come on, i-it's fun!" Bill encouraged, spreading his ass open to reveal his hole. Knowing he wouldn't need more than a little spit to lube him up. "Put some of the stuff on your weiner and put it in, then just do what I did."

Misunderstanding completely, Georgie didn't reach for the lube and instead reached around to grab his brother's cock. Using the cum covering his brother's dick to lube up his hand and then cock, before getting into the position that his older brother had just been in. Bill's eyes had widened during Georgie's move, the teen blushing at the thought that Georgie was going to be basically pushing Bill's own cum into him.

Even though it was small and he didn't feel much more than a pinkie finger entering his butt, Bill let out a small moan of pleasure. Georgie felt so light and awkward on him, and the young boy seemed to struggle pulling out.

"Do you want me to be on top? It's easier," Bill suggested, since Georgie wouldn't know what riding meant.

Georgie blushed but nodded. "Yes please B-Billy…"

After flipping them over, Bill planted a deep kiss on Georgie's lips as he began to ride the boy's tiny dick. Careful not to let it slip out, he took the three-inches in and out slowly. The brothers made out heatedly as the fucking continued, with Bill lazily stroking his five and three quarter inch cock. Georgie throbbing inside of him felt amazing and he wondered if maybe he would end up milking his little brother of his first wet cum.

If anyone was going to get Georgie's first load of cum, it was him. He would rather that it would go to waste with his little brother just jerking his first load out, then for anyone else to have his little brother's cum before him. As he thought about his little brother's cum and stroked his own cock, an idea came into the older boy's mind and as he looked down his little brother's utterly adorable face. He wondered just good it would look covered in his cum.

Turned on by the thought, Billy's hand started moving faster along his length. Sitting down on the boy's lap and working his small cock by grinding around, Bill felt himself throbbing. It wasn't going to be a big load by any means, he thought to himself, but even a little cum would be an amazing sight. His whole body heated up, almost glowing red through the cloak of darkness. Off in the distance thunder was rolling back in, making Georgie wince in fear.

Bill continued to ride him and jerk off for another few minutes, the teen knowing that it wouldn't be long until he was coating his adorable little brother in his cum.

However, first he needed to try something.

As Georgie was distracted and quite literally a moaning mess, Bill grabbed the back of his head and bent the boy forward towards his cock. Seeing how far his brother could bend, hoping to get a blowjob while riding his little cocklet. With a little groan of pain from the younger boy, Bill managed it and Georgie having gotten the picture began nervously sucking on his big brother's cock. His brown eyes wide with curiosity, staring at Bill in this odd position.

"Mm…" Georgie tasted the strange flavour of Bill's cock, licking at it like a lollipop.

"Do you like sucking your big bro's cock, Georgie?" A husky near-edge Bill questioned.

Blushing, Georgie nodded and continued to flick the head with his tongue. His whole body tingled from the sensation of Billy tight hole hugging his pin cock, with the boy about to cry out that he needed to pee or something. "B-Billy! Something… happening…"

"Yes! M-me too!" Billy wove his fingers into Georgie's hair and held him up, beating his length inches from the boy's face while slamming down on the little cock. "Fu-fuck, Georgie!"

That was all it took for Bill Denbrough to coat his little brother's face with a huge load of sticky, white cum. Globs of his spunk getting all over Georgie's face and tongue, with the younger boy recoiling in surprise and spitting out what landed in his mouth, disgusted by the taste of it. Meanwhile his body erupted, tiny cock spasming as a few watery drops of cum filled Billy. Almost too small to feel, but he knew he made Georgie cum.

A memory that would have the leader of the loser club grinning for a long time, that he had gotten Georgie's first load inside of him. It wasn't long before the totally spent brothers fell asleep in each other's arms, just before the storm his. Bill made sure to lick the cum from Georgie's face and pulled the blankets back on, glad that their parents left early for work in the morning and never checked on them.

If he was lucky, he would get to 'pin' Georgie all over again.

A few days after the storm, The Losers Club were over to hang out while Bill's parents were out of the house, leaving just them while Georgie played in his bedroom. Bill was showing off his Sega Genesis when the younger boy burst into his room giggling and jumped on the bed right between Eddie and Ritche. They both rolled over slightly to allow the cute boy to join them, grinning at Bill as he whined at the intrusion. They had a soft spot for the young Denbrough, always quick to cuddle and protect him when Bill tried to kick him out.

The reason Bill wanted his brother out of the room was the fear that Georgie couldn't hold his tongue. To which, unfortunately, he was correct.

"Can we play naked wrestling again, Billy?" He asked in that sweet innocent voice.

All four boys in the room blushed a deep crimson at those words, each knowing exactly what the Denbrough brothers had been up to behind closed doors. But before they were able to interrogate either of them, Bill shouted something about snacks and booked it to the kitchen. He spent a good five minutes hunched over the sink thinking of excuses, drowning three glasses of water before finally returning to his bedroom. However, nothing could have prepared him for the sight inside.

Georgie was on his knees happily bobbing up and down on Eddie's dick, while in both hands he was stroking Ritchie and Stan. All three of the older boys moaning loudly as the young boy worshiped their cocks.

"What the fuck!" Bill cried out, wanting to bitch slap all three.

Ritchie smirked at Bill and waved him over, his thin cock throbbing in Georgie's hand. "We should have let him play sooner! Now we can all top!"


End file.
